You're Not Sorry
by SabrinaEF
Summary: a one shot based on the Taylor Swift song. It is Rachel's thoughts about her past relationship with Puck.


**A/N: Hey guys, okay so this is a quick one shot that I am writing with Puckelberry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the Taylor Swift song.**

Rachel's POV

_All this time I was wasting,  
>Hoping you would come around<br>I've been giving out chances every time  
>And all you do is let me down<br>And it's taking me this long  
>Baby but I figured you out<br>And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
>But not this time around<em>

Noah and I had been dating for almost a year when he cheated on me for the first time with Santana. And I broke up with him for maybe two weeks when he came groveling back to me and all I could feel was how much I missed him and needed him back. So I took him back. But then about three months later it happened again and I accepted the fact that he promised it would never happen again and I believed him and I didn't break up with him and we went on living our lives like nothing ever happened and we were happy and in love. But five months later it happened again. And this time I couldn't take him back, I finally realized he didn't love me like I loved him anymore.

R&P

_You don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

R&P

_Looking so innocent,  
>I might believe you if I didn't know<br>Could've loved you all my life  
>If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold<br>And you got your share of secrets  
>And I'm tired of being last to know<br>And now you're asking me to listen  
>Cause it's worked each time before<em>

Most people wouldn't describe Noah as looking innocent but I always knew there was something in him that was and now I am starting to think everyone was right that I shouldn't have gone into a relationship with him because he was a liar and a cheat. So now I know the real him and I know that he is not a good guy. The one thing he didn't know was that I was completely in love with him and I could have been with him my whole life. But he left me waiting for some kind of warmth of love but he left me wanting love and in the cold without it. He had plenty of secrets that he just never could have told anyone. I knew that he had a lot of conquests and slept with a lot of girls when I started our relationship, I just never they'd come back and haunt me. But when I found out he slept with Santana I had been the last person in the Glee club to find out and I was almost the last person in school to find out. I realized that he was a football star and a total stud but I didn't think that he would sleep with half of the Cheerios while we were dating. And when he sees me in the halls or in glee he is always trying to get me to listen but I won't listen anymore.

R&P

_But you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>Don't wanna hurt anymore<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no, oh<br>You're not sorry no no oh_

R&P

_You had me crawling for you honey  
>And it never would've gone away, no<br>You used to shine so bright  
>But I watched all of it fade<em>

I would have done everything and anything that he asked me to because I needed him and wanted him to love me back. So I did everything for him! And I never would have stopped doing anything for him as long as I lived. It would have been me and him forever. I even stood by him when he did all kinds of things that were against what I believed in. I stood there as he threw kids in trash cans and walked down the hallway with him as he threw a slushy in people's faces. I used to be one of those people but then I became one of those people for him. I remember back in elementary school when he would defend me with Jacob Ben Israel at school and temple. He used to be a good boy who was going to go far. But now he is this guy I don't recognize anymore. I miss Noah but he is gone now. All that is left is Puck and he is not a guy I would want to be seen with anymore. And over the years it has gotten worse. And I have had to be one of the people sit by and watch it happen. I miss the real Noah Asher Puckerman!

R&P

_So you don't have to call anymore  
>I won't pick up the phone<br>This is the last straw  
>There's nothing left to beg for<br>And you can tell me that you're sorry  
>But I don't believe you baby<br>Like I did - before  
>You're not sorry, no no oh<em>

And now that I have told him basically everything I have to say about him he won't stop calling and it doesn't matter because I will never answer, because I don't care what he has to say. He used all my energy and I am done with what has had to happen. And I wish things had been different but he is not going to change. And he has chipped away at me to where I am nothing and I don't care anymore. And I am finished. So there is nothing left of me to give to anyone. And he keeps apologizing because he thinks it will work. But it won't. Because I can't trust him and I don't believe one word that comes out of his mouth. And I know that he doesn't actually mean it when he apologizes.

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

**A/N: Thanks for reading this quick one-shot. I hope you like it! **

**R&R**

**~Sabrina**


End file.
